The adventures of Goji III: Meeting a Wroggi in Lake view woods.
Lakeview woods was between lakeview town and the Diablos Graveyard, and beyond that was the Crystal Mountains, which was where Mistpeak Village was located. Goji had to make his way through the forest and up the mountains to get to the village. It was something he never done before. Lakeview woods was beautiful, not just because of the lake under the sunset, but also the monsters that lived here, which also made things very dangerous. Gargwa, Kelbi, mosswine and Bullfango feed on the plants here, and are in turn preyed on by larger monsters like Zinogre, Nargacuga and of course, the occasional Deviljho. Duramboros are also known to feed on the dead wood here, But Goji had yet to see the monsters for himself. One day, as he was trekking through the woods, however... he saw a Wroggi, it's leg trapped on a contraption that was like a bear trap in design, but meant for larger monsters like Arzuros. It's pack was nowhere to be found. It was also bone thin, as if it had not eaten for a week. It was starving. Goji was heartbroken to see a beautiful creature suffer like this. At least the hunters in Revalius know to quickly end a monster's life without it suffering. ''He thought to himself. ''This is not right.... It is not even Humane. Goji cautiously approached the Wroggi. He knew from books that Wroggis are known to be able to spit out a venomous mist that they generate in their venom sacs. The wroggi did not seem to care, however, it seemed to think that it will finally die peacefully. It closed it's eyes, waiting for the inevitable. It did not come. Goji unclamped the trap from the wroggi's leg. The Wroggi opened it's eyes in surprise. and screeched at Goji. Somehow Goji could understand, but he did not know why, but he seemed to be able to understand what the wroggi was trying to say. Why? Why do you help me? I have waited for death to come for a week now, yet you come and try to help me. Most humans are indifferent to us, but you seem so different. You don't understand me do you? "Actually.." Goji said, "somehow, I do know what you are trying to ask me. And to answer your question, I was going to Mistpeak village to become a hunter like my parents were, and I know that a Hunter is supposed to give his prey a quick death if he is to try to kill his quarry, not let it suffer. Also, I am not like evryone else trhat you may have known. Never judge us equally." The wroggi's reptillian eyes blinked in surprise. You help me, rather than let me suffer. You are a special specimen, human. What is you name? Goji answered. "The name is Goji. What is yours?" The wroggi, screeched it's answer. I am Furo. Thats what my pack used to call me until I left to mature. You said your parents were hunters, were they like you? Goji told his story about his life, and about his mother, and how he never knew his father. Furo seemed to understand. Your father was a Shapeshifter who could control the wind? I have heard of a tale about a human like that when I would scavenge near your village dump for bits of leftovers. His name was Hurricurse, and he saved this region twice. I never actually beleived it until now. If you are his son, then I feel most honored to meet you... Goji. Shame you never met him. I'm sorry about your mother, but I'm sure that she and your father would be proud to see you become part of the Hunter's Guild. '' Goji answerd. "Yeah, I am sure they would be." Furo screeched again. ''Now if you can help me up, I will help you find what you seek. Goji looked in supise. "You will? Are you sure you can walk? It's a nasty wound you have." Quickly now, I must get moving. I must also be able to find food. I have not eaten for a week. Goji did as Furo wanted, and helped him up on his legs. Furo was able to walk, albeit limping a bit, but still able to walk. Goji took his packed Aptonoth steak, and fed it to Furo. Once Furo ate his fill, he began to screech his words. ''Now as promised, I will help you get to Mistpeak Village. I used to take Gargwa eggs from there plenty of times, so I know my way there. '' Gohi never thought that a Wroggi would help him become a hunter. But it will turn out that Goji and Furo would be more than acquaintances, they would be friends until, no... even after death. Up next... The Adventures of Goji IV: The Diablos Graveyard the Three Deviljho Category:Fan Fiction